


Doing It

by stupidityisdangerous



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityisdangerous/pseuds/stupidityisdangerous
Summary: Tonight your shoes aren't the only things getting wet in the sewers.





	Doing It

The push-up bra makes your breasts ache, the already hard nipples beneath them begging to be touched by the hands of your soon-to-be lover.

The walk is long and painful, your seven-inch heels pinching your toes as you clomp through the drainpipes of Derry Sewage System, but you don’t care.

You and Pennywise have been flirting for weeks. Ever since It left that red balloon on your porch, you’ve been dying to meet It, and when the blood gushed out of your bathtub drains, ah you’d never come so hard before. It's constant teasing, the moving faces of your favorite portrait in the living room, the scraping hands and moans behind your bedroom door at night, the leprosy-covered homeless man bluntly offering to blow you.

All of it has been leading up to this moment.

You will admit, it is a little strange that It request your first date be down in the sewers, but you can’t complain. After the orgy your girlfriend told you about on the phone the other night, the muddy water and strong smell of shit only makes your lace thong wetter.

When you finally get to Its layer, your legs are already shaking and sweat already drips down your ample cleavage in prolonged sexual frustration.

When the door opens, your heart nearly stops.

* * *

 

Pennywise doesn’t consider Itself a picky being. It only has two rules at home, 1) Take off your shoes before you enter so you don’t track nasty sewage into Its lair—something those little shits last week already broke—and, 2) Don’t expect much. It never puts on a mask for its visitors, unless they require it.

And this very special visitor doesn’t require it at all.

In fact, in the love poem, she wrote the other night—in blood on her bathroom mirror—she even asked that he “eat her booty like groceries.”

Pennywise has never bought groceries. It prefers the soft, warm flesh of small children to pre-slaughtered chicken any day, but he does rather like the taste of fat teen ass, and so for her he is excited.

* * *

 

Sitting on Its tattered couch, you play with the spaghetti straps of your tank top flirtily, biting your clownishly overlined red lips. After all, you know for a fact ol’ Penny loves clowns.

“So nice to finally meet in person,” you purr. “I’ve been waiting so long to see you.”

Pennywise disappeared behind the curtain of his stage as soon as you opened the door and the cackles you hear from behind only make you hornier for his dick.

It just sounds like the type of being that could make you sore.

The cackles become louder and louder as the shadows around you become darker and darker, and finally, It is behind you.

You moan in pre-orgasmic bliss and then scream as It’s long, sharp, yellow fangs sink into your tailbone.

Eat the booty like groceries It does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this. But after seeing all the people in this fandom that seriously want to bang a clown, I couldn’t resist having a little satirical fun with the concept.
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://shady-sink.tumblr.com/).


End file.
